The Price of Freedom
by freedomprice13
Summary: The war is finally over but harry is the only one who survived. Following a brilliant plan he will travel back in time to save his friends and family, but he will have a little help along the way. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do ****not**** own Harry Potter… wish I did oh the things I would do to Draco but alas I don't own him**

**The Price of Freedom.**

The prophecy had been fulfilled, finally after 13 years of bloodshed Tom Riddles reign of terror had ended.

Complete silence covered the area as the morning sunlight burst through the heavy fog. Harry Potter stood leaning heavily on a blood stained sword, looking down at the ashes of the former Lord Voldemort. The battle ground was completely decimated, the ground strewn with pieces of human flesh and drenched in blood. The few remaining death eaters had fled immediately after their leader had fallen. Harry collapsed to the ground exhausted from the massive burst of magical energy it had taken to reflect the killing curse back to Riddle. His scar was split open and bleeding heavily from the raw magic that had surrounded him as the last of his link to voldemort had been destroyed. After thirteen terrible years harry potter finally allowed himself to grieve, for his parents, Sirius, the Weasley's his beloved mentor Albus Dumbledore, Neville and Luna, Ron and Hermione, and his beloved Ginny.

The magical backlash from the destruction soon drew the few remaining aurors to the battlegrounds. Picking himself up off the ground harry grabbed his sword cast one last glance at the ashes of the man who had caused him so much pain and disapperated.

Harry reappeared in the ruins of Hogwarts; he headed towards the Headmasters office the only place in the castle that had retained its former glory. There waiting for him behind the desk stood the portrait of his father figure Albus Dumbledore. "It is over." Harry stated in a hoarse voice unable to believe that his personal hell had finally ended. "My boy I am so proud" stated the portrait his eyes holding a twinkle that had not been seen for many years.

"How do you feel, are you injured" he asked scanning Harry for injuries.

"No" he collapsed into a chair and stared at his shoes. "What do I do Albus what happens to me now."

"You go on, you rebuild and you allow yourself to grieve for those you lost" Albus replied looking at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Damn it Albus, I cannot just move on" Harry slammed the desk in anger and grief. He reached deep into the pockets of his robe and pulled out a leather pouch, handling it delicately he unrolled it to reveal five vials of silvery memories.

Staring at the wall below Dumbledore's portrait Harry began to talk his eyes fading as he fell into memories he had deeply hidden.

_The beginning of Harrys' 6th year at Hogwarts saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny seated in the room of requirement around a roaring fire. Harry revealed the contents of the prophecy._

_Harry jumped in surprise when he felt someone grab his hand, he looked down to see that Ginny had grabbed his hand in shock._

"_Bloody hell mate you just don't do anything halfway do you." Ron stared harry in shock while grasping Hermione's hand tightly .Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes, and Neville wore a blank look on his face._

"_It could have been me " Neville's face was white with shock before he visibly shook himself and stated "well this doesn't change anything we are still going to be there for you no matter what happens."_

"_Of course nothing is going to change the fact that we are your friends and we love you" Ginny grasped his hand tighter and smiled at him. Everyone echoed her and agreed to help him in any way possible._

_Harry stared into the fire lost in thought "What if the price of this war is too high what happens if I lose you" Hermione drew herself up wearing a look on her face that promised there would be much research taking place "what if we could go back if the price becomes too high we could travel back in time." _

"_That's impossible Mione a time turner won't work that far back" Ron looked triumphant at having outwitted Hermione._

"_Well of course that wouldn't work Ronald" scoffed Hermione "it would have to be something much more complex than that. Perhaps a potion that takes all of your past memories." And with that note Hermione stood up and rushed out to the library._

"_Within days Hermione had come up with a potion that allowed the brewers to send all of their memories to their 11 and 10 year old bodies. She also developed a spell that would forcibly eject all of the casters memories and store them in an unbreakable vial. This spell ensured that even if one of them should fall their memories could be sent back to their bodies._

"Dear lord boy you cannot be willing to risk this" Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock, watching as harry lovingly caressed one of the vials.

"I am willing Albus what is left for me, the world is in ruins and my family is dead" harry stood with an air of finality and began to search through Albus's bookshelves searching for Dumbledore copy of Hogwarts a history "ah here it is"

"What do you need that book for" asked Albus bewildered by Harry's behavior. Harry lovingly wiped the dust off the cover and whispered to it "the price is too high it is time to return" before their eyes the book changed into a notebook. "Hermione truly was brilliant wasn't she? She hid this book right under your nose during our 6th year, it contains all of the instructions I need to create the potion.

Albus stared at Harry in shock for a long moment for sighing and nodding "I see that I cannot stop you". "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Harry looked at him for a long moment and said "You realize I am not going to be able to tell you, when I was younger you were too suspicious of me."

Albus looked slightly offended but silently he agreed. "As much as it pains me to agree it is true, but please dear boy please tell me as soon as it is possible"

Harry agreed and disapperated to his private hideout deep in the forbidden forest. His small cabin had become a home base for the horocrux hunt. He quickly grabbed all of the ingredients he needed for the potion. He had kept them in stock ever since Hermione had developed the potion. He faltered as he passed a photograph on the wall. It was taken the September of their 6th year by the lake; the boys were sitting with the girls in their laps. Harry was grinning at Ginny who was gazing lovingly at him, Hermione was trying to rub a bit of dirt off of Ron's nose while he laughingly tried to fend her off, Neville blushed beet red every time Luna kissed hi m on the cheek. Harry had to wrench his gaze away from the frame; they were so happy, so innocent. He blinked back tears and hurried out of the wards to disapperate. He would be seeing them soon enough.

Harry had several stops to make before he could begin his work on the potion. He first apperated to an American military base where he hurried to meet his mentor. General Chris Mason was a squib from Salem who had found Harry and his friends when they had retreated to America to tend to their injuries after the battle at Hogwarts. He had taken them under them his wing and taught them muggle styles of fighting and sword craft. Under General Mason's tutelage their ragtag band of school children had become a force to be reckoned with. He disillusioned himself before hurrying to the general's office.

The general took one look at him before folding the 28 year old savior of the wizarding world into a fatherly hug. It took all of Harry's willpower not to release the tears he was struggling to hold back. Chris pulled back and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his desk and poured two shots. He passed one to a grateful Harry.

He eyed Harry over the top of his glass. "I'm not going to see you again, am I." He sighed "You have that hollow look of a man who has nothing left to live for" Harry looked up "You aren't going to try and stop me?"

Chris eyed Harry and said "I cannot begin to imagine the horrors you have seen, I have barely witness the beginning of it. You have seen and done things no child should ever have been burden with." He took a breath and looked Harry straight in the eye, "However something tells me that somehow I may be seeing you again. Whatever you do know that I am proud of you."

Harry abruptly stood up from his chair, looked Chris directly in the eye, Chris felt as though Harry was staring directly into his soul. "Thank you for everything I cannot even begin to payback the debt I owe you." With one last look harry turned on his heel strode out of the room and seemed to melt into the thing air.

Harry strode out of the gates and disapperated to Godrics Hollow. He strode through cemetery gates heading for his parents graves. In between his parent's graves was a small marker in the shape of a lioness curled around its cub. Under the frozen ground lay the body of Ginny Potter and in her arms she held his son, James Arthur Potter.

Jamie had been an unexpected gift. Three years prior Ginny had found out that she was expecting. Harry had been panicked but he loved Jamie as soon as Ginny had told him. Ginny went into hiding at Shells Cottage, which had been left to them by bill and fleur. Harry regretted that she spent much of her pregnancy alone but he spent every spare minute at Ginny's side. Ginny gave birth in late September to a healthy baby boy who was the spitting image of his grandfather. He was born with messy black hair and his mothers hazel eyes. Jamie was killed in an attack when the wards of the cottage were breached. Ginny had tried to protect him but was struck down by a killing curse from Lucius Malfoy. Jamie was two months old.

Drawing in shuddering breath he fell to his knees in front of the marker and rested his hand on the lions head. "I'm coming Gin just a couple more hours and we start all over again." He bent forward and kissed the cub. As he stood up he passed a hand over his parents gravestone; carved at the base was a big dog and a wolf playing with a stag. "Padfoot, Moony I will be seeing you soon, I only wish I could come back for you and mom as well, dad." Casting one last glance at the gravestones he disapperated back to Hogwarts to begin the potion.

After four hours of brewing the potion was ready, it had a beautiful mother of pearl sheen and the vapors rising off of it rose in gentle spirals. He had brewed the potion in the headmaster's office and Albus had looked on silently the whole time the twinkle dying from his eyes. Harry removed the vials from their leather case and prepared to add them to the potion in order of their deaths. First was Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood.

_Luna was killed trying to save Saint Mungos from a death eater attack. She and Neville had been fighting for close to an hour and had been backed into a corner by the inner circle. She fell to a cutting curse to the throat; as she collapsed to the ground she wordlessly cast the spell to expel her memories. With one last loving look to Neville her memories began to swirl out of her mouth and formed the shape of silver crumple horned snorckak before disappearing to reform in the vial back at the hideout. Luna died with a dreamy expression of peace on her face._

As he poured the vial containing all of Luna's memories into the potion the snorckak rose and brushed its horn against his cheek before diving into the potion. The next glistening vial contained all of Neville Longbottom's memories.

_Neville died minutes after his young wife. His parents had already been murdered in their beds. As he saw Luna collapse to the floor he let out a roar of pain and began to attack furiously. When he realized that he was painfully outnumbered, he sealed the room and placed powerful wards around it. He had trapped fifty death eaters inside, he looked at Luna one last time before casting all of his memories into the vial, and he released all of his magical power into the room instantly killing all of the death eaters and himself. _

Neville's vial of memories turned into a silvery bear, which looked at him with a mischievous smirk before sinking into the potion. He uncapped the next vial containing Hermione Weasley nee Granger's memories.

_Hermione died defending Gringotts, She and Fleur had been rushing to purchase ingredients to brew healing potions. Death eaters attacked the alley and placed anti portkey and anti apperation wards. Fleur fell almost immediately from a bone breaking curse to the neck. Hermione was disarmed and changed into one of her two animagus forms, a lioness, she lunged into the battle slashing at the death eaters with her claws and teeth. She was knocked into a wall breaking many of her ribs. In an incredible piece of wandless and wordless magic she removed all of her memories except for her instinct as a lion to kill, before lunging into the battle taking as many death eaters into the void as possible. Harry and Ron had been at the hideout when they saw the bottle fill. Harry had barely been able to grab Ron before he collapsed to the ground. _

Hermione's memories took the form of an intelligent owl that flew around his head before nipping his ear affectionately before diving gracefully into the cauldron. The next vial made Harry's hand shake and he had to take several deep breaths before he could unstopper it. Inside were the memories from the life of Ginny Potter nee Weasley.

_As soon as the wards were breached at Shell cottage Ginny sent a patrounus to Harry. She barricaded herself into the nursery with Jamie. The inner circle blasted the door down and immediately sent a killing curse at Jamie. Ginny simultaneously sent her memories to the vial strapped to Harry's wrist as she threw herself in front of the curse meant for her son. Harry and Ron arrived in time to witness a second bolt of green light strike Jamie down in his crib. Harry had hit Lucius Malfoy with crucio before any of the death eaters had realized they were there. Ron killed the two remaining death eaters before turning his attention to the cowering form of Malfoy. Harry shaking with rage began hissing in parsletounge. He summoned hundreds of snakes all surrounding Malfoy and coiling and constricting around him. By the time all of the snakes had disappeared all that was left of Malfoy was a bloody mess._

Tears were pouring down Harry's face as Ginny's memories formed into a lioness that leaned forward and nuzzled his face. "My beloved"he whispered watching as the lioness made a playful leap into the cauldron. He stared at the potion collecting himself before continuing. The Last vial contained Ronald Weasley's memories.

_Ron was with Harry all the way to the end. All of the horocruxs had been destroyed and they were going to attack Riddle Manor. All that remained of the order of the phoenix was Bill Weasley. Bill dropped the centuries of wards surrounding the manor, and was killed by the magical backlash. As soon as they entered Ron handed harry his sword and petrified him. As Harry stared up in disbelief at Ron, Ron began creating a glamour around himself so he was Harry's double. "I'm sorry mate but you need to save your strength for old moldie shorts. You aren't the only one who has a saving people thing" I'm going to buy you some time." Ron looked down at Harry "Goodbye brother" And Ron turned on his heel and strode into the manor. Ten minutes later harry saw the vial strapped to his wrist fill with memories, and felt the spell holding him still fail. Choking back a sob he stood up squared his shoulders and strode towards the throne room to go finish the bastard._

Harry stood staring at the vial in his hand unable to grasp the concept that Ron had sacrificed himself only hours ago. He uncorked the bottle with a shaking hand and watched as the memories formed into a massive lion, a Gryffindor even in death. The massive lion swatted at harry playfully with his massive paw as if saying why so sad. Harry laughed and reached as if to scratch the lion behind the ears "soon brother just a few more minutes". The lion dove into the cauldron and caused a splash.

Harry turned to Dumbledore's portrait. "I am going to erase all of my memories and add them to the potion. I need you to explain to me how to avada kedava myself." Dumbledore gasped. "I cannot do that"

"You have to it is the only way, my physical body cannot exist." Harry roared. "What the hell am I doing arguing with a portrait for I will just write myself a damn note, this is the least you could do for me."

Dumbledore looked stricken but agreed "Fine Harry I will assist if this is what you truly wish." Harry looked relieved and set about placing the cauldron on the floor and removing his shoes and socks, and rolling up his pant legs. He stepped into the cauldron, feeling slightly ridiculous. He looked at the portrait and said "Goodbye Albus I will be seeing you." Without further ado Harry spelled all of his memories out of his head, they formed a large silvery phoenix which gave a soft thrill that warmed his heart before diving into the cauldron by his feet.

Harry looked around the room blankly, he had no idea what his name was or why he was standing in pot, all he knew was an overwhelming since of sorrow. Dumbledore's portrait began to give him instructions. He watched as the boy clumsily lifted his wand and pointed it at his chest. Harry shakily incanted "Avada Kedava" and He knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do ****not**** own Harry Potter… wish I did oh the things I would do to Draco but alas I don't own him**

_**Blah – parsletounge**_

**Blah - Arabic**

**Chapter Two**

Eleven year old Harry Potter lay tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. He was watching battles between wizards fighting with jets of colored lights. He imagined this must have been what Hagrid was talking about when he spoke of evil wizards, but he could not explain why he was seeing it so clearly.

Suddenly his dream changed, He was sitting in the middle of field, that resembled a football stadium but with three high rings at each end. Suddenly he noticed a figure sitting cross-legged in the middle of a field. "Who… who are you." He asked

The figure turned and Harry gasped the man looked like he could be his father. But he was too skinny, and his eyes looked haunted, he looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. The man suddenly laughed "I had forgotten how tiny I was." Harry was wearing an expression of complete disbelief he had had some freaky dreams before but this took the cake. The man sighed "look Harry has Hagrid come yet" Harry nodded "then you understand about the wizarding world. You will soon learn that almost nothing is impossible in the wizarding world."

"Harry I am an older version of you, I am twenty eight years old" Young Harry looked skeptical "That's smart Harry CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Ask me a question only you would know the answer to" Harry thought carefully for a moment and then asked "what was so special about the snake in the garden?" The man chuckled "her name was Sasha and you could talk to her." Harry gasped. "it is called parsletounge in our world." Harry stared at the man for a minute and then nodded and lifted up the fringe covering his scar. The older man mirrored his movements to reveal a matching scar.

"You really are me! Why are you here?" harry asked. The older man turned completely to face him looking solemn. "Soon after you start school bad things are going to start to happen and you are going to lose people that are very important to you. But that's why I'm here if you agree you will receive all of my memories so you can save them."

Harry looked skeptical "Will I have friends in the future?" the man grinned "Oh Harry you will have two boys who are as close to you a brothers and two girls who are like sisters. You will have so much love in your life."

Harry seemed to draw himself up and said "all right I will do it; it is worth it to save all of those people." The man laughed "My god we had a saving people thing even then" Harry looked on curiously. "Ok take my hand." Harry grasped the man's hand and a white light surrounded them both.

Harry sat up in bed gasping. He clambered out from under the sheets and ran to Hedwig's cage. "Hey girl I did I actually did it, Hermione was a bloody genius." Harry couldn't believe it had actually worked; he sat in silence planning for the train ride to Hogwarts in the morning. Tomorrow was September first. When they had planned in their 6th year they agreed they had to act normal when they saw each other. He knew how difficult it was going to be to face all of the friends he had seen die. He lay back and tried to get a little sleep before Aunt Petunia woke him up in the morning.

Ten year old Luna Lovegood was in the middle of the strangest dream she was sitting in a peaceful forest, but she couldn't wake up. Suddenly a woman walked forward and sat on the ground next to her. The woman was tall with long blond hair that brushed her hips and brilliant blue eyes. Luna gasped "Mum is that you?" the woman smiled "No Luna I'm not your mother I am you from the future, I am eighteen years old. Bad things are going to happen in the future and I need you to accept my memories. It will help to save a lot of people." Luna frowned "I am only ten what can I do?" the woman sighed "unfortunately you cannot do anything until you go to Hogwarts. Oh you are going to love Hogwarts; you are going to have so many friends."

Luna gasped "I am truly going to have friends" the woman nodded. "Then of course I will help you." She reached out and grasped the woman's hand and was surrounded by the white light.

Luna woke up in her family home shaking. She couldn't believe Harry had actually done it. She sighed it would be a full year before she could see Neville, She started cry reliving all of the terrible memories of the war. She was somewhat comforted by the fact that she could see Ginny and would not be alone.

Neville Longbottom was dreaming he was in his family green house tending to his beloved plants. Suddenly a handsome man walked in he looked to be around 19 years old. Neville stuttered "ww..who are yo..you?" The man smiled "I'm you Neville from the future" Neville frowned "But you can't be your handsome and you don't stutter." The man burst in to laughter. "Don't worries you change so much you will have so many close friends and there is a special girl." Neville started to blush at the thought of having a girlfriend. "I need you to accept my memories Voldemort is going to rise to power again and you are going to be important." Neville looked skeptical but nodded his consent.

The man smiled kindly "Don't worry Neville Gran and your parents would be so proud of you. You grow up to be confident and you will be powerful." Neville nodded and reached for his outstretched hand and as soon as he made contact was surrounded by the blinding white light.

Neville woke up with a start drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He could not get the image of his wife's bloodless body out of his mind. He tried to think of other things, like how it would only be one year before he could see Luna again. He would get to see Ron Hermione and Harry on the train again; during the hunt they had become as close as family and he couldn't wait to see them again. It would be impossibly hard to act as though they had never met. He knew that tomorrow night they would find a secret place to meet. He settled back to wait until the morning he knew there would little sleep for him tonight, every time he closed his eyes he saw Luna blank dreamy eyes staring back at him. He made a note to ask his Gran for a carrier for Trevor . He did not want the experience of chasing Trevor all over the bloody train again.

************************************************************************************

Hermione Granger had been sleeping fitfully, nervous about tomorrows trip to Hogwarts, when she fell into a deeper sleep and began to dream. In her dream she entered a large library, she looked around in wonder there where thousands of books. "Where am I?" she started as a woman walked into the library.

"This is the Hogwarts library Mione; it is going to be one of your favorite places." She grinned. Hermione stared at her "I get to read all of these books." The woman nodded, smiling. "Who are you?" Hermione suddenly wrenched her attention from the books and turned to face the woman. The woman smiled and sat on the edge of one of the tables and indicated for Hermione to sit down. "This is going to be a long story. I am you when you are 22 years old." Hermione stared in shock at the woman, she was tall and very thin but with obvious curves, she had curly brown hair that touched her hips. She looked tired and worn, but she had a friendly smile.

"I really look like you?" Hermione couldn't believe it. The woman smiled and nodded "don't worry you will get your hair under control very soon." Hermione giggled. The woman's smile faded into a slight frown. "Hermione things are going to be difficult in the wizarding world, in my time things went very badly, which is why I am here. I need you to accept my memories so we can prevent the tragedies from happening." Hermione looked shocked "is that even possible" The woman smiled slightly "You will soon learn that almost anything is possible in the wizarding world." Hermione nodded slowly considering it, if her future self had been forced to send her memories back it had obviously been very important. She nodded "Of course I will accept it is the right thing to do." Her older self grinned "ok take my hand." As they clasped hands they were surrounded by a blinding white light.

Hermione sat up gasping in bed. She struggled to bring her breathing under control using meditation techniques. She couldn't believe the spell had worked. Her next thought was for Harry and Ron, she could not wait to see them, it would be so difficult to face them and not throw herself at them, especially Ron, she could not wait to see her husband again. She picked up the standard book of spells year one to review, she knew there was no chance of sleeping any more tonight.

Ronald Weasley was curled up in his bed, dreaming about quidditch, and becoming quidditch captain at school, His dream changed, he was in the middle of a quidditch pitch, he looked around and noticed a man sitting on the stands, the man waved him over, "Hey mate" Ron started and stared at the man "Who the bloody hell are you." The man chuckled "what would mum say about you language, I'm you Ron from the future. I need you to accept my memories. It is very important for you to accept them, they will be very important in the future." Ron stared for a minute before nodding dumbly "what the hell why not." The man grinned "that's the spirit mate." They joined hands and were surrounded by a brilliant light.

Ron jerked awake, Hermione, He would get to see his bonded in the morning, it would be torture not to take her into his arms immediately. He could not wait to see Harry in the morning, Harry was his best friend and closest brother, He also considered Neville a brother as well. He struggled to sleep for a few hours before doing something the old Ron would never have done, he pulled out a text book and began to read, His wife had truly rubbed off on him.

One floor below Ginny Weasley fell into a deep sleep; she dreamed she was walking deep into the forest. In front of her a woman sat cross-legged on a stump deep in thought. She touched the woman on the shoulder, when she looked up, Ginny gasped. The woman's eyes were so filled with pain. "What happened, do you need help." The woman smiled slightly, "don't worry you can help me, I am you when you are twenty five years old. I sent my memories back to you." "Why" Ginny asked "You will lose everything you hold dear if you don't take the memories, it is crucial that you be prepared. Ginny considered for just a moment before nodding fiercely. "Of course I will help" The older woman drew herself up a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Give my best to Gred and Forge." She drew the younger girl into a hug and they were surrounded by a blinding light.

Ginny shot bolt upright in bed chocking back sobs, her baby. She knew Harry would never have come back if Jamie had survived. She struggled out of bed and flew up the stairs into Ron's room. She gently pushed his door open, he was sitting in bed reading. He looked up into her eyes and immediately opened his arms to her. She climbed into his embrace and sobbed. Ron held his sisters tiny frame close and tried to calm her. "I'm so sorry gin bug we were too late. I'm so sorry." Eventually she fell into an exhausted sleep and Ron held her close smoothing back her hair.

Molly Weasley found them that way in the morning. She smiled as she woke them, Ginny would miss her brother when he was away at school. After molly left Ron went to get out of bed, when Ginny gasped, Ron whirled around, "What is it." She smiled "Your mark of binding, it is still there." Ron reached up to tenderly caress the mark adorning his left shoulder blade; it was the rune for love through eternity. "I am still bound to Mione." He grinned. "Do you still have yours? Ginny pulled up her t-shirt to reveal an identical mark on her left hip.

Ginny turned solemn, "it is going to be so hard to act like I don't know Harry, give him a hug for me." Ron nodded. "He will write you know that. And he could use his animagus to come see you if it's an emergency." Ginny sighed but nodded. Molly bellowed up the stairs, "Get down here now or no one will have time to eat." Ron grinned "I missed mum." Ginny nodded and raced down the stairs after her brother.

Uncle Vernon dropped Harry and Hedwig at kings cross, Harry struggled with his trunk, He was so weak, and he would soon change that though. He approached the barrier to platform 9 and three quarters, he could see the group of red heads gathered around the wall. His breath hitching in his throat he turned to his wife who turned sensing his presence, "How do you get on the platform?" after drawing in a deep breath she smiled at him and said" Follow me I will help you" She grasped his hand in her tiny hand and he drew in a shaky breath at her touch and smiled. After passing through the wall he turned and said "I'm Harry Potter" She smiled and me his eyes, "I am Ginny Weasley it's nice to meet you." She grinned at him. He leaned forward slightly and hissed in parsletounge _**"beloved"**_ before turning and dragging his trunk to the train. She turned and grasped Ron in a tight hug before turning to her mother blinking back tears.

The twins helped Harry load his trunk onto the train, and he found the same compartment from the first time around. He had been sitting for less than five minutes when the compartment door slid open and Ron slid in. He grinned at him and said "I'm Ronald Weasley" Harry grinned in return lifted up his fringe and replied "I'm harry Potter." Ron sat down reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a bedraggled looking rat that had tufts of fur missing. "This is Scabbers; my little sister Ginny accidentally kicked him down the stairs this morning. He grinned maliciously.

Harry grinned wolfishly, "That's too bad." Ron smirked. They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments. When the witch with the sweets trolley came by they purchased a load of sweets off the cart, but neither ate many. They had fallen out of the habit during the war. Molly Weasley's sandwiches were quickly consumed though, they had desperately missed her cooking.

There was a knock at the door and it slid open to reveal Neville and Hermione. Harry heard Ron's breath catch at the sight of Hermione. Hermione grinned "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom, He is looking for his pet toad." Harry looked at Neville and saw him smirk; he slipped his hand in his pocket to show a glimpse of a stunned toad, and burst out laughing.

Hermione went to step further into the compartment; Ron stuck his foot out and lightly tripped her. He caught her in his arms before she had even started to fall. They stared into each other's eyes before they both blushed. She smiled prettily "thanks " Harry looked at them all and spoke one word in Arabic "**Common room"** they all nodded. At that moment Draco Malfoy barged into the compartment flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry hissed under his breath and Ron shot him a warning look. Ron spoke first "Get out Malfoy." Draco ignored him and turned to Harry. Harry stood up abruptly power rolling off of him in Icy waves. Hermione quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. "Get out Malfoy." Malfoy backed out of the compartment.

Harry collapsed into the seat. He looked at his friends and smiled slightly "we had better get changed. They unloaded and headed towards the boats, Hagrid towering over crowd. Harry grinned and waved "Hey Hagrid. Harry climbed in a boat with Hermione, Ron, and Neville, They all drew in a breath at the sight of Hogwarts standing proudly, the last time they had seen it, it lay in abandoned ruins. Hagrid knocked three times on the door and it was opened by Minerva Mcgonagall, she looked strict, but they knew she was actually a kind and protective person.

They were marched into the great hall, they lingered in the back. Old habits from the war were impossible to break; they were very uncomfortable being surrounded on all sides. Harry shrunk back into the shadows and the others formed a protective stance around him. Neville's name was called and he walked forward to put the hat on.

As the hat covered his eyes he heard the Hats voice "Neville Longbottom…what do we have here." Neville tightened his occulmency shields. "What's this a desire for revenge.. How very slytherin…" Neville drew in a breath when he suddenly heard Harrys voice. "As the heir of Gryffindor I command that he be in my house." The hat sighed "are you sure that is where he belongs."

"Yes this one belongs in Gryffindor, so do Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, And next year Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. That is my command." The hat was silent for a moment "all right if your sure … BY GRYFFINDOR" everyone in the hall grew silent at the Head Table Albus Dumbledore looked up in shock.

Hermione was next she slipped the hat on. "Hermione Gran… what's this my apologies Mrs. Weasley." Hermione Gasped "Please don't tell." "Don't worry my dear I will keep your secrets." I have orders where to place you." Hermione asked "By whom?" "… BY GRYFFINDOR" Hermione slipped calmly off the stool and went to sit by Neville.

Draco Malfoy stepped up to the Stool looking smug, the second the hat touched his head Harry snapped into action."As the Heir of slytherin I do not want this boy in my house." Draco drew in a breath "I am a Malfoy we are always in slytherin. The hat sighed "Slytherin would suit you…" It was interrupted by Harry "My house will not accept him." The hat sounded grim anticipating the young Malfoy's reaction. "If not slytherin… BY SLYTHERIN HE GOES TO HUFFLEPUFF" Draco ripped the hat off his head and threw it on the ground as he stomped off to the hufflepuff table.

Harry was next "So you are the heir… I have sorted you before." Harry hissed "You will keep my secrets." "Yes but I stand by my decision the first time slytherin is the place for you… but I see that will not suit your purposes. If your sure better be GRYFFINDOR" the Weasley twins began chanting "We got Potter we got Potter."

Last was Ron, the hat barely touched his head before roaring "BY GRYFFIDOR" He grinned and hurried over to sit between Harry and Hermione. Harry noticed he slid as close to Mione as possible and he would be ten Galleons that their hands were entwined in their robes. He felt a pang of loss for Ginny. While he was lost in thought Dumbledore had called for the feast to begin. Ron shoveled food into his mouth at his usual disgusting rate. Hermione had tried to teach him proper table manners, but he mostly ignored them. He grabbed a slice of treacle tart, he had missed Hogwarts food.

Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year announcements. "The forbidden forest is as its name states forbidden" Harry muttered to Neville "Unless you are us" Dumbledore continued. "The third floor corridor is off limits unless you wish to die a most pain full death." "

By a three head dog named fluffy" Ron whispered. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare that would have made Snape jealous.

The prefects began to gather the first years together and herded them to the common rooms. All of the teachers looked to Dumbledore they wanted an explanation for the sorting. He sighed "we will meet in the staff room after your students are situated for the night." All of the teachers left and Albus headed up to the staff room, he needed a lemon drop.

Two hours later all of the teachers were gathered in the staff room, Snape sat in an armchair by the fire glowering at his coworkers. Minerva voiced the question they were all asking "why did the Hat say by Gryffindor and by slytherin."

Dumbledore sighed "It means that there are heirs to the founders in the school." He held up his hand to stop the questions. "I do not know who they are. I suggest keeping an eye out for anymore incidents."

He turned to look at the sorting hat that was resting on the table "I don't suppose you would be willing to tell us anything." The hat looked positively gleeful "Oh no I don't share my secrets, and there are many this year and I promise more are coming next year." The hat refused to speak any more.

As the rest of the teachers argued about curfews and quidditch pitch times Severus Snape sat and reflected on the new first years. He had expected Harry Potter to be arrogant and confident, but he had not been expecting the boy he had observed. Potter had hung in the very back of the room; he had looked around the entire room carefully before seeming to melt in the shadows. If that wasn't odd enough the Longbottom boy, youngest Weasley son and a muggleborn girl had surrounded him from all sides in what looked like a practiced move. It wasn't possible; they had just met this morning on the train. Potter was an enigma he would watch him carefully. He sighed He would have to deal with his godson now. Draco would have worked himself into a full blown temper tantrum by now. His godson the hufflepuff he shuddered inwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do ****not**** own Harry Potter… wish I did oh the things I would do to Draco but alas I don't own him**

_**Blah – parsletounge**_

**Blah - Arabic**

**Chapter Three **

As all off the teachers were franticly trying to figure out the problem of the sorting hat and the heirs, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a dark corner of the common room. Harry quickly started warding the area with a silencing charm, and notice me not charm. Hermione added a charm of her own invention; it created an illusion of Ron and Neville playing chess, while she and Harry cheered them on. As soon as all of the wards were up she flung herself at Ron and proceeded to cover every inch of his face in kisses. Awkwardly Neville and Harry turned their backs on the happy couple. Neville turned to him and pulled him into a warm brotherly hug. "it's safe you can turn around now" Hermione called out. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead before passing her to Neville and pulling Ron into a hug "If you ever do that again I will kill you myself." Ron grinned looking sheepish "at least it worked. And it's in the past now."

They all sat on the floor with Hermione in Ron's lap, They had to plan. It was decided that they should tell Severus as soon as possible. They sat basking in each other's company.

"Hey Harry why did you tell the hat to put Draco in hufflepuff?" Ron asked

"I figured we might be able to prevent him from becoming a death eater if we got him out of their base camp. If it works it will be one less person we have to kill." Harry answered.

Hermione nodded "good thinking harry". Harry smiled "oh and Neville I told the hat to put Luna in Gryffindor I think she will be much happier." Neville nodded in thanks.

"Hey did you guys notice if you still have your binding marks I have mine, and Ginny still has hers." Ron pulled down the back of his shirt to show his mark. Harry, Neville and Hermione had theirs as well.

Neville grinned "technically that means we are all emancipated and classified as adults we just have to register with the goblins."

Harry assumed the unofficial role as leader of their group and began to issue instructs, all six of them were proficient in wandless and wordless magic; he suspected that they had retained their original power level as adults and then some. They decided to not use wandless magic, and to make sure to say the incantation loudly. If they were talking about anything out of the ordinary they would converse in Arabic, they were all fluent; they had used it to send messages during the war. They would use their animagus forms if they had to move quickly but other than that they would not use them in the castle. All of them were masters in both occumelency and legimancy and could use that to talk in secret as well.

Neville and harry would write letters to Ginny and Luna and Harry would send them off with Hedwig. In the morning Ron was going to owl Ollivander for a new wand and cast a concealing charm on it so it looked like the hand me down. Eventually they separated for bed, they barely needed any sleep and they planned to wake early for training.

It felt like coming home to Harry, his four poster bed was in the same spot as always, and he warded the hangings with a silencing charm before bed, he felt Ron and Neville do the same. He and Neville sent a patrounus to Ginny and Luna wishing them goodnight and sending their love.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny was sitting in her room struggling to fall asleep when a bright silver stag bounded into the room, she quickly warded the room with a silencing charm and nodded to prongs, it began to talk in Harrys voice. "Hey firefly, I miss you so much, I will write to you in the morning, Try to sleep tonight you need it. I love you wife." The stag nuzzled Ginny's cheek before fading. She smiled and curled back into bed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At four in the morning Harry jerked himself awake before opening his curtains and quietly whistling two notes, seconds' later Neville's and Ron's curtains opened and they began to transfigure their clothes into soft workout clothes. During the war they had trained themselves to wake up at a whistled signal, they snapped awake instantly. Ron sent his terrier patrounus to get Hermione.

In ten minutes they were slinking through the shadows headed towards the forbidden forest. As they hit the edge they transformed into their first animagus form, all six of them had a lion form. They sprinted to a clearing 2 miles into the forest, where they ran for an hour before working on their martial art forms. They had decided to put off sword craft until they built their strength up. They dragged themselves back up to the castle after two and a half hours. "I cannot believe how out of shape I was." Neville groaned. Harry nodded and grimaced "Look how tiny I am, I am going to brew nutrient potions and try to regain some weight." Ron grimaced "I just can't get used to being eleven again I forget that I am so short, I used to be 6 foot 5." Hermione got a sappy look on her face and giggled, "Well I got my bushy hair back, I am going to have to make a production of looking up hair charms." Ron smiled and reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "I like it how it is."

Harry groaned "come on guys lets go shower we have potions first today, we are going to need a good breakfast," Ron's ears perked up at the thought of breakfast. "Why do I feel like potions is going to be interesting today." Hermione looked wary. Harry grinned wolfishly looking very inch the marauders son he was. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and said "well we are going to get detention of course." Hermione looked scandalized and the boys all laughed at her expression.

Two hours later they were seated in potion Harry was with Neville and Ron was with Hermione. Snape swung the door open with a crash and swooped in the room looking very much like an overgrown bat. He began taking roll and when he got to Harrys name "Harry Potter our new celebrity …" Harry immediately made eye contact with him and forced himself into his mind. "We need to speak to you I am going to set off an harmless chain reaction and you need to give Hermione, Ron, Neville and myself detention for tonight with you. Do not speak to Albus about it." Snape looked shocked but his emotionless mask was back in, place in a second. He hesitated for a second before nodding slightly. He assigned a boil reducing potion, and when it reached its final stage Harry added a pinch of ginger root. A 6 foot column of bright blue steam erupted into the air, with the aid of a wandless push particles fell in the others cauldrons and they began to boil as well. Snape swooped in like a bat out of hell. "Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom detention tonight. Everyone get out of my sight… NOW" Inwardly he was impressed with the reaction, He could not understand how Potter knew legimancy and made it past his shields, even the dark lord couldn't have made it past his shields.

The Gryffindor's couldn't believe that the four of them had managed to get detention in their first class. Fred and George hailed them as some kind of heroes; even they hadn't received detention on the first day. Hermione was mortified; she knew she wasn't going to be the perfect teacher's pet in this timeline.

During dinner Snape watched the four gryffindors from his position at the head table. There was something between them, they were all connected. The Weasley boy and the Bushy haired girl were the closest, they were always near and almost always constantly touching in some way. They would stare into each other's eyes, and he would bet they were using legimancy to communicate. He noted their odd behavior as well, the group was placed around Potter and they were constantly aware of everything around them. At some unknown signal the four rose as one, Potter led the way with Weasley and Longbottom flanking him on either side with the girl protected in the middle. He was positive that this behavior wasn't planned, and he was probably the only person who had noticed due to his training as a spy. He sighed and rose; it was time to see what they wanted.

Snape strode through the dungeons, and came to an abrupt halt. The gryffindors were sitting in front of his private quarters. "What are you doing here Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry smirked and hissed something to the portrait of Salazar slytherin guarding his quarters. He turned to Snape with a smirk. "Do come in Severus"

He followed them into his private quarters to dumbstruck to object. The boys draped themselves onto Severus's leather couch, Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics before primly seating herself onto Ron's lap.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate contact." Snape smirked expecting Granger to remove herself from Weasley. He was shocked when she grinned at him.

Harry motioned for Snape to sit. "Professor this is going to come as a complete shock to you but you need to believe us. Actually it's best if we just put it into a pensive." Snape stared at him "how do you know I have a pensive." Harry smiled "it will all be explained." He retrieved his pensive from the bedroom and watched as the children each added several stands of memories. Once this was complete Harry spoke to him looking solemn "this will be difficult for you to see, but you will understand why it is necessary. Snape nodded and entered the pensive.

They all relaxed back onto the sofa, "what did you guys put in" Hermione asked. Harry started "I put some of our training. "the others nodded and added that they had put memories of some of the battles and also of their personal training.

Half an hour later Snape emerged from the pensive pale and shaking, Hermione immediate handed him a calming potion which he downed after a brief inspection. He looked at her "where did you get that?" She smiled "I don't need much sleep I already brewed a bunch of healing and nutrient potions as well."

Snape looked at her in shock for a moment before shaking himself "you really went back in time; I am not going to ask why some of those battles were horrible." Neville looked him straight in the eye "Those were the battles we won." Snape paled at the thought "Am I to assume that you lot had something to do with the sorting." They nodded; they had decided not to reveal all of their secrets tonight.

Snape sighed "would anyone care to tell me why my godson is now a hufflepuff."

Harry nodded "if he was sorted into slytherin and followed the same path he would have killed Dumbledore at the end of our 6th year." Snape slumped down into his chair "you did the right thing if it will stop him from following in his father's footsteps." At the mention of Lucius Malfoy Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and Hermione abruptly stood up. "We must go we will inform you when we must meet again. Act like you hate us in class and do not mention any of this to Albus." With that she grabbed Harry's hand and the group swept from the room. Snape stared after the group in shock before summoning firewhiskey.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the Gryffindor common room they gathered in their corner with all of their usual wards around them. Harry smiled "I believe it's time to retrieve what is rightfully mine from Albus." He stood "Accio James Potter Invisibility cloak" Seconds later his familiar cloak zoomed into Harry's hand. "Now for the map, it's too bad we need it I feel bad taking it from Fred and George" He had the ability to make his patrounus almost completely solid and it could carry small things like a piece of parchment. He dispatched prongs to retrieve the map. Ron smirked "I wish I could be there to see their faces."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Near the kitchens Fred and George Weasley stood watching the marauders map searching for filch when it was wiped blank before writing began to appear.

Mr. Worm tail says it's been fun while it lasted but it's time for the true heir to step forward.

Mr. Moony says keep pranking the marauder spirit is strong within your veins

Mr. Prongs wonders who his heir is

Mr. Padfoot wonders who would possibly reproduce with Mr. Prongs

At that moment a silver stag appeared in front of them. The twins were bathed in a silver light as the stag reached forward and took the map into its mouth before bowing and galloping away. The boys shook their heads in confusion before vowing to find the heir.


End file.
